


Keep You Safe

by kyloverey



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyloverey/pseuds/kyloverey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You could’ve been rich,you know? And maybe you could’ve taken your family to the Bahamas instead of Central Park huh?” The Colonel said as he limped away from Frank. </p>
<p>Frank’s vision blurred at the mention of that day by the carousel. The day his life ended.</p>
<p>Frank kicked the Colonel in the leg, causing him to fall to the ground. But Frank still followed behind, stalking, ready to pounce. To end him.</p>
<p>"Frank stop!"</p>
<p>His step faltered. He knew that voice. He knew who it belonged to without having to turn around. That voice, that brought him peace, even if only for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for clicking on my little story! I guess you'd call this an AU of how I would've liked the forest scene to go. This is my first story posted here so please leave feedback and be kind <3 Kastle for ever and ever.

“You could’ve been rich,you know? And maybe you could’ve taken your family to the Bahamas instead of Central Park huh?” The Colonel said as he limped away from Frank. 

Frank’s vision blurred at the mention of that day by the carousel. The day his life ended.

Frank kicked the Colonel in the leg, causing him to fall to the ground. But Frank still followed behind, stalking, ready to pounce. To _end_ him.

"Frank stop!"

His step faltered. He knew that voice. He knew who it belonged to without having to turn around. That voice, that brought him peace, even if only for a moment.

“You don’t have to kill him.” Karen said with a shaky voice. _Oh but he did,_ why couldn’t she understand that? This bastard took **everything** from him. And he would pay. His fist clenched, and he turned his head towards her.

"Go back to the car." His voice wasn’t loud, he wasn’t yelling, but instead, it was menacing, and it sent a chill creeping down Karen’s spine. She was trying to distract him. To get him to come back with her.

“What’s he saying? Did you do something? Just tell me, tell me the truth and I’ll help you” she was rambling and they both knew it. The corner of his mouth pulled up, _damn she’s real cute when she’s nervous._

“Yeah tell her.” The Colonel’s voice was barely above a whisper. “Tell her what you did.”

Karen and Schoonover were both talking to him but all he wanted to quiet, _just quiet._

“If you kill him now you’ll never know.”

Frank’s head whipped in her direction, he looked at her. His body shaking, hands twitching to hit something but he really looked at her. She was hunched, holding her arm, tears in her eyes making them shine. All that blonde hair made it look like she wore a halo. The angel in the darkness. The angel in _his_ darkness.

“Frank!” Her voiced cracked. “If you do this, you will be the monster that they say you are, do you hear me? If you do this, we are done, you’ll be dead to me!”

He turned his body, fully facing her now. Now he was angry.

“You know what he did Karen! My family Karen, _my family! I AM DEAD.”_ He bellowed. He didn’t want to yell at her, but he needed her to understand. This had to be done. 

“He just tried to kill you Karen! He had a gun to your head! And you want this fucker to live?” Frank turned around and kicked Schoonover in the head, and let out a yell. Schoonover fell to the side with a thump.

“I told you that you were safe, how can I keep that promise if shit bags like him are still walking and breathing?” He pointed back to the Colonel, his fingers shaking with rage. Images of Karen being shot were playing in his mind. He closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and willed his heartbeat to slow.

He turned, grabbed Schoonover and dragged him to the little shed up ahead. “Frank!” she yelled again. “Don’t do this Frank, let me help you!” He tried his hardest to tune her out. But he failed.

Slamming the shed door, he stalked back down to Karen, standing a hairbreadth away from her. “Go back to the car Karen. You can wait for me there or you can leave. But you can’t be here okay, you can’t stay here.” He grabbed her face in both hands, her cheeks were hot, despite the cold weather and he could feel her vibrating with anger. “I need to do this. I need it. There’s a lot of messed up shit going on in my head and he’s the cause for it. I am a monster, I’ve fucked up, but maybe” He sighed. “Maybe I can be this good person you think I am.” And he wanted to be. He wanted to be by her side, to protect her. And not fail her, like he did with his family.

He searched her eyes, looking for that hope he always saw in them, and damn if it didn’t want to make him the best man he could be for her. He didn’t deserve her, but he wanted her anyway.

“Once he’s dead, I can start over. I can start to grieve, really grieve them Karen, and I can start to heal. So please go wait by the car. I can’t finish this if you’re standing here, I don’t want you to see this shit, okay?”

Karen looked up at him, and nodded. She didn’t agree with him, but she understood why it had to be done. He dragged his hands down her arms are squeezed her hands. She stepped back and started to turn away when he pulled her back in and kissed her. She stiffened and he felt it. So he pulled her in closer, and she melted right into him. She grabbed his face and kissed him harder. His eyebrows furrowed and he let out a pained groan. 

As he broke the kiss, he took her face and rested his forehead to hers. He breathed her in, committing the scent to memory. “Go, I’ll make it quick.”

And this time he let her go. Watching her until she reached the bottom on the hill. 

_Time to end this._


End file.
